The present disclosure relates to a step stool, and particularly to a folding step stool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a folding step stool having one step and legs configured such that they can be locked in an opened position by locking mechanisms.
Step stools have a step that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, washing windows, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step stools are often foldable for ease of storage when the step is not being used.
According to the present disclosure, a folding step stool includes a step, a first folding leg, a second folding leg, and locking mechanisms. Each folding leg is coupled to the step for pivoting movement.
The step includes a top surface which may be formed to include a pair of apertures in a center portion of the top surface which cooperate to form a carrying handle to facilitate transport of the step stool. In some embodiments, the top surface transport handle may comprise, for example, at least one aperture, no apertures, or a handle coupled to the step surface. The top surface may further be formed to include non-skid means so that a user's foot will not slide when standing on the step. The step surface may further be formed to include an underside formed with a lattice of depending vertical surfaces to increase the rigidity and weight-bearing capacity of the step. Suitable materials for the step surface include high-density polyethylene (HDPE) or other low-cost, light-weight, high-strength materials.
In an opened position of the step stool, the first and second folding legs are arranged in a splayed, non-parallel relation to one another. In the opened position, the spacing between the first and second folding legs is wider at the bottom and narrower at the top for stability of the step stool. In a closed position of the step stool, the first and second folding legs are arranged in end-to-end relation to one another parallel to the step surface. In some embodiments, the first and second folding legs, or the right and left legs, may be generally A-shaped such that each leg is wider at the bottom than at its top.
In some embodiments, a cavity may be formed in an upper portion of each leg to receive a user's fingers for assistance in positioning the step stool for use. A lower portion of each leg may be formed in an inverted U-shape, thus forming two lower leg portions for contacting the ground or floor. An inner surface of the upper portion of each leg may be formed with a plurality of posts, flanges or projections, hereinafter referred to as posts. The posts are arranged to cooperate with a plurality of apertures formed on a side wall of the step surface. As an alternative, posts may be provided on the side walls of the step surface to engage apertures on the legs. In the opened position, the posts act to distribute vertical forces across the width of each leg, and further reduce stress on a leg pivot axis when, for example, a user is standing on the top surface of the step.
A leg lock assembly may comprise a locking bracket coupled to each leg to support each leg in a predetermined position upon pivoting movement of each leg relative to the step surface. The locking bracket may be slidably coupled to the underside of the step surface and pivotably coupled to its leg so that the leg can be moved relative to the step surface about a leg pivot axis between the opened use position to the closed storage position. The brackets are offset and each locking bracket is associated with one of the apertures formed in the top surface such that when the first and second folding legs are in end-to-end relation in the closed storage position, the locking brackets are arranged in a side-by-side relation.
Each locking bracket may further be provided with a colored tab which is visible in an associated indicator aperture formed in a platform covering at least a portion of the aperture formed in the top surface of the step. The colored tab will fill the indicator aperture when the locking bracket is correctly retained in a notch formed on the underside of the step.
When the first and second folding legs are moved to the closed storage position in an end-to-end relation, the inverted U-shaped lower portion of each leg cooperates to form an opening relative to the underside of the step. The opening provides clearance for the locking brackets when the first and second folding legs are in the closed storage position, thus reducing the profile of the closed step and providing a user access to each locking bracket.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.